Septembers
by Matthais123
Summary: September Feat. Mic the Microphone and PinkieSkye and it's various covers and PMV's inspired this FanFic. We will now see various ponies playing out the events of this song.
1. The CMC

his chapter requires a specific cover. In fact, the below image came from that cover. You'll find RonsRogue cover at:  
.com/watch?v=8-diaj0Mv2A&list=FLDZ-H818JKMUoK0RxBbQq2w&index=7&feature=plpp_video

**Septembers**  
**Chapter 1: The CMC**

Ponyville was basically the same as anywhere else in Equestria, in complete desolation. Smoking ruins and scorched earth. the only difference was that a group of three fillies were slowly walking through it, their heads all bowed low to the ground in grief. They all knew that after a whole month of waking up in the wreckage of their home, without any friends or family, and scrounging for food in the demolished town, it was really time to move on.

No tears, they had long since run out. A month of overwhelming sadness and confusion can do that to you.

One of the three, a white unicorn filly, was singing to herself as she walked.

_We can't remember_  
_What happened in September_  
_When everything is gone_  
_When it's dark and we're alone_

_It's been forever_  
_Since we could have remembered_

The other two joined her in her song,

_Where the heck is everypony?_  
_We just want to know the story_  
_Of what happened right before_  
_We became so alone._

The fillies soon arrived at the train station, now a heap of rubble. The Friendship Express was also destroyed, a heap of molten metal, now solidified into a twisted shape.

The three ponies found themselves on a hoof cart last used by the Late Elements of Laughter and Generosity, of which the latter was the older sister of the singing white unicorn filly.

As the yellow earth filly and orange pegasus filly operated the hoof cart, the unicorn sat in the middle, her rear hooves hanging off the edge, a few inches off the ground. The unicorn filly was not the athletic type. She wasn't a weakling, but with the earth filly being the last of a family of apple buckers, and the pegasus being a master stunt rider when scooters were concerned (the scooter was ashes now, by the way), it was obvious who would be operating the hoof cart.

They went down the tracks for quite a while, and the hoof cart was actually quite a fast little vehicle. Before long, they were going by the ruined town of Appleoosa, now a ghost town, literally. As they passed, they continued to sing, this time to the beat of the squeaking and clanking of the hoof cart.

_Still can't remember_  
_What happened in September_  
_Back when everypony died_  
_Trails of blood during our stride_

_We just decided that_  
_the ponies were defeated_  
_by something really strong_  
_it seemed very weird and wrong_  
_it just doesn't belong_  
_like it came out of this world._

Suddenly, the yellow earth filly froze, and the hoof cart stopped.

"What is it?" the orange pegasus asked.

The earth filly sat down, shock in her eyes.

Then she closed them. . .

* * *

___They were on a familiar stage, with everypony in Ponyville watching them. The three of them stood around a large bubbling cauldron, and each held a bag of herbs and crystals and thing they had each collected in secret in the Everfree forest.  
_

___"Finally. . ." the earth filly said, chuckling madly as the cauldron's contents turned red, "Finally it's done! Hahaha! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Hahahahahahaha!"  
_

___A zebra mare suddenly pushed through the crowd and began shouted fearfully to all who could hear her, "Stop those fillies or we all shall fall! Stop them! They're going to kill us all!"  
_

_"NO!" the yellow filly shouted, shaking her head wildly, her bow flopping back and forth, "No, we're gonna save them! We're gonna save all Blank Flanks! DON'T YOU TRY AND STOP US!_

* * *

The filly opened her eyes and summed up the vision in song.

_I've regained a small memory_  
_Came to my head just like that suddenly_  
_I think I've gotten a clue_  
_Something tells me this is worse than what we knew._

The eyes of the other two opened wide in response as the yellow filly's words caused something to stir in their minds as well. As if in a trance, the all three bowed their heads and closed their eyes, letting their memories flow. . .

* * *

___The white unicorn filly laughed and said, "This is your Redemption Day, Blank Flanks everywhere! You'll get your Cutie Marks!  
_

___"GO AWAY FROM US!" the orange pegasus screamed at a pair of fillies in the front of the audience. One was pink and wore a diamond tiara on her head. The other was grey and wore glasses and a pearl necklace. Both now had looks of horror on their faces.  
_

___"STAY AWAY FROM US!" the orange filly screamed insanely, a twisted smile on her face, "Go away! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You can't bully us now!  
_

___A group of six older ponies pushed through the audience, shocked at the sight of the three fillies on stage. They had thought that seeing them after they had gone missing for a month would be a joyous occasion. Unfortunately, it was ruined by what appeared to be the detrimental effects a month alone in the Everfree Forest. It could do terrible things to a young filly's sanity and mental health.  
_

___"You see these?" the yellow earth filly said as they all held up their pouches of ingredients, "We're gonna add them. . .!"  
_

_**BOOOOOOOOM!** _

* * *

All three fillies stared at each other with a blank look. Then they all quickly turned to their flanks. No longer blank, their flanks all had the identical Cutie Mark: a large explosion, complete with mushroom cloud.

Turning from their marks to each other's faces, the Cutie Mark Crusaders sang. . .

_We just remembered_  
_What happened in September_  
_WE'RE THE ONES THAT KILLED THEM ALL!_  
_WE SURVIVED AFTER THE FALL!_

_. . . in triumph. . ._

* * *

**_And that's the end of part one. Somepony else will be next. Fluttershy? Twilight? Rainbow Dash? I wonder who I should do next? Oh well, I'll figure it out. Please review and tell me what you thought of this little project I'm working on!_**


	2. Twilight

**Septembers**  
**Chapter 2: Twilight**

This one was inspired by another September PMV:  
.com/watch?v=bfw3joKXoTE&feature=my_favorites&list=FLDZ-H818JKMUoK0RxBbQq2w

* * *

Canterlot was basically the same as anywhere else in Equestria, in complete desolation. Smoking ruins and scorched earth. The only difference was that a lavender unicorn was slowly walking through it, her head bowed low to the ground in grief. She had woken up on top of the wreckage of a few Canterlot houses a whole month ago, and now it was really time to move on.

No tears, they had long since run out. A month of overwhelming sadness and confusion can do that to you.

As she walked, she was singing to herself quietly.

_I can't remember_  
_What happened in September_  
_When everything is gone_  
_When it's dark and I'm alone_

_It's been forever_  
_Since I could have remembered_  
_Where the heck is everypony?_  
_I just want to know the story_  
_Of what happened right before_  
_I became so alone._

Twilight walked through the ruined city, looking at the destruction. She saw once beautiful fountains now empty, their clear flowing waters now long gone, and their statues obliterated into dust. Cafes and shops became dumpsters, filled with burnt, rotten food and mangled dresses.

Twilight gazed around her, and bowed her head again, her voice stuck in a permanently depressed tone.

_Still can't remember_  
_What happened in September_  
_Back when everypony died_  
_Trails of blood during our stride_

_I just decided that_  
_the ponies were defeated_  
_by something really strong_  
_it seemed very weird and wrong_  
_it just doesn't belong_  
_like it came out of this world._

Twilight sighed, and suddenly teleported. She reappeared in the Canterlot Sculpture Gardens. The once great labyrinth was now a mangled mass of burnt hedges, and every statue was smashed to bits (With the exception of Discord's statue, whose seal had held up against the cataclysm). Twilight turned to Canterlot Castle, or at least to where it used to be. The Castle had slid right off the mountain during the event, and crumbled into the valley below.

As Twilight stared into the huge crater on the side of the mountain, something began to click in her mind.

* * *

___Twilight had moved into the laboratory Princess Celestia had built for her beneath the castle. She had spent so many days working on a new project Celestia had given her the green light on. It was a device that could amplify a unicorn's magic up to ten, or possibly one hundred fold. It was a large crystalline ring, made of icy diamond. It was designed to fit around a pony's waist, like a belt.  
_

___The lavender unicorn's mane was completely messed up, and the bags under her eyes showed that she was dangerously sleep deprived. As she fit the magic amplifier around her own waist, she began cackling and laughing derangedly to herself.  
_

___"Finally. . ." the unicorn crooned with a wild look in her wide eyes, her pupils shrunk way down, "Finally it's done! Hahaha! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Hahahahahahaha!"  
_

___Suddenly, none other than the Captain of the Guards himself, Shinning Armor, burst through the door of the lab, flanked by a group of ten or so unicorn guards.  
_

___"Stop her! She's trying to kill us all! Stop her!" he shouted.  
_

_"NO!" the unicorn shouted, shaking her head wildly, her knotted hair getting even more thrown about, "I'm gonna save you! With this invention, I'm gonna save you all! DON'T YOU TRY AND STOP ME!_

* * *

The unicorn trembled from head to hoof, her eyes wide as realization began to creep upon her.

_I've regained a small memory_  
_Came to my head just like that suddenly_  
_I think I've gotten a clue_  
_Something tells me this is worse than what I knew._

She settled down, closed her eyes, and focused, doing her best to let her memories flow.

* * *

___The unicorn laughed with insanity and said, "This is your Redemption Day, everypony! GO AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! Go away! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You can't touch me now!"  
_

___The group stared in horror at the mare before them. Once a brilliant student of the Princess herself, now ruined by foolish obsession on work and weeks of locking herself in a dark cold lab with no pony interaction.  
_

_"You see this button?" the mare said, pointing to a purple star-shaped gem on the front of the magic amplifier, "I'M GONNA PRESS IT. . . . . !"_

_BOOOOOOOOM! _

* * *

Twilight stared off into space, her facial expression blank.

_I just remembered_  
_What happened in September_

Twilight's mane suddenly went crazy as her pupils shrank down to pin pricks. Her voice no longer was depressed, but gained an insane growl to it.

_I'M THE ONE THAT KILLED THEM ALL!_

_I SURVIVED AFTER THE FALL!_

* * *

**_And that was the second one. Liked it? Hated it? Please review and let me know!_**


End file.
